Going Under
by Hina Maxwell
Summary: [OS]La guerre et finie et Hermione pense à sa vie désormais et c'est loin d'être la vie dont elle rêvait ... tu as tant changé Ron ... Venez lire c'est un oneshot basé sur le couple RonHermione avec la chanson Going Under d'Evanescence
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Hina Maxwell

**Titre :** Going Under 

**Disclaimer : **Bon .... Puisque je suis bien obligé de le dire .... Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne pas ( ce qui est bien dommage !!! et totalement injuste ! ) ....

La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, snif ....

**Genre : **Song Fic, drama, un peu de romance quand même, angst aussi ... oui oui tout ça !

**Couples : **Ron/Hermione en principal ...

Ceci est un one-shot, une song fic pour être exacte. Elle est faite sur la chanson d'Evanescence « going under ». C'est essentiellement un pov de Hermione, elle parle de sa vie, de son couple, de son malheur ... en gras c'est les paroles en anglais et en italique gras c'est la traduction des paroles ... Voilà, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

**Going Under**

La guerre est désormais terminée, cela fait déjà un an Ron qu'elle est finie, un an cela peut paraître si court mais pour moi cette année fut la pire de toute. Bien pire que la guerre, bien pire que les morts que nous avons comptés dans nos rangs, à cause de toi Ron, toi qui a tant changé. Je voudrais que juste une fois tu m'écoutes ....

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**_Maintenant je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait pour toi_**

J'ai fait tant de choses pour toi et je voudrais que tu t'en rendes un peu compte. Je ne veux pas de merci, je ne veux pas de médaille pour tout cela juste que tu t'en aperçoive, je t'aimais tant Ron ...

**Fifty thousand tears I've cried**

_**J'ai pleuré 50 000 larmes**_

J'ai tant pleuré au cours de la guerre mais encore plus depuis la fin de cette foutue guerre qui m'a volé mon fiancé, car aujourd'hui tu n'es plus l'homme qui m'a demandé les larmes aux yeux, au milieu de ce magnifique jardin, si je voulais t'épouser. Tu es froid, cruel, distant ... tu n'es plus le même.

J'ai pleuré la mort de nos amis, celle de certains membres de ta famille, certains de nos professeurs ... aurais-tu oublier tout cela ?

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

_**Criant, décevant et saignant pour toi**_

Oui j'ai crié, crié de te voir si affaiblit par cette guerre puis de te voir changer, même si parfois mes cris étaient intérieurs, ils sont toujours étaient présents ....

J'ai déçue pour toi aussi, moi que l'on voyais destinée à de brillantes études ou une grande carrière me voilà vendeuse dans ce magasin moldu que j'ai appris à haïr. Certains ont été déçu, Blaise en particulier ... Avec la guerre nous étions devenu bons amis et il connaît bien mon caractère, mes ambitions et de voir que j'y avais renoncé, renoncé pour toi et seulement pour toi; il a été déçu ...

J'ai saigner pour toi ... tant de fois ... pendant la guerre je t'ai protéger du mieux que j'ai pu, qu'importe la douleur, le sang et les blessures tant que tu étais sain et sauf ...

J'ai fait tout ça pour toi Ron mais tu l'as oublier ...

**And you still won't hear me**

_**Et tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas**_

Quoi que je fasse tu ne m'écoutes pas ...

Tu restes enfermé dans un monde où la guerre n'a pas eu lieu et où tout ces morts ne se sont jamais produites ...

Pour toi Percy, Mac Gonagall, Dean, Neville, ton père, Rogue, Ginny .... Pour toi ils sont encore en vie mais ouvre les yeux, écoute moi, nous aurions pu tout surmonter ensemble, encore aurait-il fallu que tu le veuilles ...

**(Going under...)**

_**Sombrer ...**_

Je sombre peu à peu ...

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de toi cette fois, je me sauverai toute seule**_

Mais cette fois je veux m'en sortie, je veux pouvoir m'en sortir seule ....

De toute façon la plupart de nos amis nous ont tournés le dos, tu l'a bien cherché aussi ...

Tu as attaqué Drago alors que tu sais très bien qu'il fut de notre côté pendant la guerre, il a même été un espion très utile ... mais c'est son père que tu voyais à travers lui, son père qui a tuée ta sœur, Ginny ... c'est à sa mort que tu as commencé à changer, une mort de trop sans doute ...

Drago a été grièvement blessé au cours du combat final, tu l'a attaqué il y a 6 mois de cela, Harry ne te l'a jamais pardonné ...

Il faut dire que tu as blessé Drago assez sérieusement, à cause de ta folie il aurait pu mourir et Harry à paniquer en voyant tout ce sang s'échapper de son corps, il t'a frappé et t'a ordonner de ne plus jamais t'approcher d'eux ... Ils sont si unis tout les deux, un couple inattendu mais qui fait face à tout avec force, ils sont si amoureux ...

Je ne serais pas étonné si on m'apprenait qu'ils allaient se marier, je les envient tellement du bonheur qu'ils ont pu construire ensemble ...

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once...)**

**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**

**_Peut-être que je me réveille pour la première fois _**

_**Sans être torturée ni humiliée chaque jour par toi** _

Chaque jour c'est pareil tu me rabaisse, m'humilie, me blesse encore plus ...

Certains m'ont demandé pourquoi je restait encore avec toi, je leur répondais « parce que je l'aime » mais est-ce toujours le cas ?

Je ne sais même plus ... enfin si je t'aime encore et c'est cela qui me fait mal mais je me demande si cet amour va suffire, je pensais que ça passerais ... mais tu es resté comme ça.

Tu trouves toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas, toujours quelque chose que j'ai mal fait ...

Tu ne travailles même pas et c'est moi qui doit aller travailler dans ce magasin pour payer la nourriture et ta boisson aussi, car depuis peu tu bois aussi pas mal ...

La maison où nous vivons nous a été offerte par l'Ordre, je soupçonne Harry et Drago sur ce fait mais ils ne m'en ont jamais rien dit et puis aujourd'hui en te choisissant Ron je me suis coupé de leur amitié ...

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

_**Juste quand je pensais avoir touché le fond**_

Je ne penses pas pouvoir aller plus mal, tu es de pire en pire ... depuis que la boisson s'est ajouté à ta mauvaise humeur et à ta méchanceté j'ai peur que tu devienne violent avec moi ...

Tu ne l'as jamais fait mais je t'en sais capable et ça m'effraie, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir avoir peur de toi un jour ...

Où est passé le Ron généreux, gentil, attentionné et amoureux que j'ai connu ?

Je ne penses pas pouvoir tombé plus bas encore ...

**I'm dying again**

_**Je meurs encore**_

... et pourtant j'ai désormais l'impression de mourir chaque jour ...

En dehors de toi je n'ai plus de vie, pas d'amis : ils sont soit morts, je regrette énormément Ginny qui elle aurait du se marier après la guerre avec Neville, comme moi avec Ron, soit je les ai laissé pour toi.

Mais avec toi je n'ai pas de vie non plus ...

Je n'ai plus de vie ... plus rien ....

**I'm going under****  
_Je sombre_**

Je sombre ...

**Drowning in you  
_Noyée en toi_**

Je me fond totalement en toi, pour essayer une dernière fois de te sauver ...

**I'm falling forever**

_**Je succombe pour toujours**_

Je sens une délivrance arrivée, je me sens succomber, tomber de l'enfer dans lequel je vis désormais, je succombe pour toujours ...

**I've got to break through**

_**Je dois franchir cet obstacle**_

Je veux absolument te sauver et je ferais tout pour cela, je suis même prête à l'extrême pour toi ...

Tu le vois Ron, mon amour pour toi, tu vois à quel point je t'aime ?

Je ferais tout pour te délivrer ...

**I'm going under**

_**Je sombre**_

Je me sens sombrer peu à peu, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément ...

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

_**Brouillant et confondant vérité et mensonges**_

Tout s'embrouille et je commence à mélanger la vérité et tes mensonges ... je vois Ginny devant moi qui me sourit, tu ne cesse de répéter qu'elle est vivante, le serait-elle vraiment ?

Toi aussi tu en est venue à tout confondre, la vérité et le mensonge, la réalité et tes rêves ...

Toi tu as préféré tes rêves à la réalité ... mais dis moi est-ce que je suis dans tes rêves, sommes nous toujours heureux dans tes rêves ?

La réalité est trop cruelle, je préfère aussi mes rêves tu sais, ceux où tu me prends dans tes bras tendrement comme avant, où tu me dit que tu m'aimes et qu'on resteras toujours ensemble, oui ceux-là sont mes préférés ...

Mais quand je me réveille dans un lit où tu n'es déjà plus, ta place est froide depuis longtemps déjà, que je descend les escaliers pour te trouver affaler dans le canapé ... tu ne me jettes pas même un regard, rien que de l'indifférence parfois seulement tu parles, toujours les mêmes mots : « Enfin levé, c'est pas trop tôt ! ». Ta voix est si cassante, si aigrie, si emplie de reproches que je ne répond pas, cette phrase me blesse un peu plus à chaque fois, comme toutes les phrases que tu me dis ...

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

_**Je ne sais plus ce qui est réel ou non**_

Est-ce que c'est bien toi que j'ai trouvé hier soir ivre mort quand je suis rentrée à la maison ?

Je jurerais que non et pourtant ... pourtant ...

Certains jours le réel se mélangent à l'irréel et je ne distingue plus l'un de l'autre, si intimement liés que je ne peux les distingués ...

J'aimerais tant me perdre dans l'irréel mais un mot, un regard de ta part me ramène à la dure réalité ...

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

_**Les pensées se bousculent toujours dans ma tête**_

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'aurais été notre vie si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, si tu n'avais pas changé, si Ginny et les autres étaient toujours en vie ...

Que ce serait-il passé si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre ?

On serait aujourd'hui mariés certainement, je me rappelle qu'on voulait des enfants, une belle maison, on voulait être heureux ... aujourd'hui on ne fais que se détruire.

Sans la guerre Georges n'aurait pas perdu la vue, Harry ne serait jamais resté trois mois dans le coma, Seamus irait bien et ne serait pas admis à Ste Mangouste pour dépression prolongée. Il a vu tant de mort qu'il ne s'en pas remis, surtout celle de son meilleur ami Dean qui est mort devant lui ...

Oui tous irait bien ...

Mais aussi la vie n'est toute noire tu sais ...

Harry s'en ai remis et même si il est encore un peu faible parfois il va bien. Drago est totalement guérit et s'est remis de la mort de sa mère, il ne garde que quelques cicatrices. Lui et Harry sont heureux maintenant.

Blaise sort depuis plusieurs mois avec une serdaigle dont j'ai oublié le nom depuis longtemps ... Fred et Georges sont tout les deux fiancés à des jumelles : Maria et Lucia. Elles étaient à gryffondors selon ce que j'en sais ...

Tu vois on peut être heureux après une telle guerre alors dis moi Ron : pourquoi nous nous ne le sommes pas ? pourquoi je suis si malheureuse, pourquoi as-tu tant changé ?

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

_**Et je n'ai plus confiance en moi**_

Au début j'avais encore confiance en moi, plus maintenant.

Tu m'as fait perdre tout mes repères, je n'ai plus confiance à mes capacités, je n'ai pas fait de magie depuis longtemps, je parle de vrai sort pas de quelques banalités ...

J'ai peur de les louper, j'ai peur de faire les choses de travers et que tu m'humilies encore, je ne veux pas te donner d'autres raisons de le faire ...

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm...  
_Je meurs encore_**

_**Je sombre  
Noyée en toi  
Je succombe pour toujours  
Je dois franchir cet obstacle**_

_**Je ...**_

Je ne sais plus trop et puis désormais ce n'a plus vraiment d'importance je crois ... non ?

**So go on and scream**

_**Alors continue et crie**_

Maintenant je ne peux plus faire grand chose pour t'en empêcher ...

Je t'entend m'hurler dessus mais c'est différent, il y une note de désespoir dans ta voix ...

Je te laisse crier après tout nous n'avons pas de voisins à déranger et je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veulent me dire, crie je ne te comprends plus ça m'est égal ...

**Scream at me**

_**Crie moi dessus**_

Crie encore et encore, peut-être que ça t'aideras ...

**I'm so far away**

_**Je suis si loin**_

Je suis si loin de tout cela maintenant, loin de cette vie, loin de tout ...

**I won't be broken again**

_**Je ne serai plus jamais brisée**_

Plus jamais tu ne pourras me briser comme tu l'as fait tout ce temps, je suis loin, je suis protéger de tout cela désormais ...

Comprends moi je ne voulais plus jamais être brisée comme ça ... plus jamais ...

**I've got to breathe**

_**Je dois respirer**_

Je dois sortir de cet enfer dans lequel tu nous as enfermé ... mais il n'y a ni portes ni fenêtres à cet enfer ... il n'y a qu'un seule moyen de s'en sortir .. je le sais maintenant ...

**I can't keep going under**

_**Je ne peux plus continuer à sombrer**_

Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi, sombrer ainsi m'étais devenue insupportable ...

Pardon mais c'était le seul moyen ...

**I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
Going under  
I'm going under**

_**Je meurs encore**_

_**Je sombre  
Noyée en toi  
Je succombe pour toujours  
Je dois franchir cet obstacle**_

_**Je sombre **_

_**Sombrer**_

_**Je sombre**_

Déjà je ne distingue plus très bien les contours de ton visage qui se penche sur moi et je sens à peine tes mains qui m'attrapent pour me secouer, me réveiller.

Mon esprit est embrumée mais je souris, je souris car j'ai enfin vu dans tes yeux une lueur qui les avaient déserté voilà fort longtemps ... un lueur d'amour ... dans tes yeux j'au vu une partie de ce que tu étais avant, l'ancien Ron celui que j'aime par dessus tout mais que je n'ai pas su protéger de la guerre et de ses horreurs ...

Mon amour si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer malgré tout mais cet amour n'est pas assez fort pour me permettre de rester ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est trop fort que je me sens sombrer encore plus ...

Je ne sens plus rien pratiquement si ce n'est le poison qui parcours lentement mon corps pour enfin atteindre le cœur, j'aurais au moins revu ton regard, revu l'être que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer ...

Hermione mourut dans les bras de Ron qui ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver, le poison avait déjà beaucoup trop agit ... une lueur désespoir passa dans son regard puis une lueur d'amour la remplaça ... alors lentement il se leva du lit où gisait le corps inerte de celle qu'il avait aimée et s'approcha de la table de nuit ...

------

Le lendemain apparut l'annonce la mort d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley dans la gazette su sorcier , l'article ne précise pas les conditions du décès, il les présente seulement en héros de la guerre, partis trop tôt de ce monde ...

------

Personne ne sut qu'Hermione avait avalé un poison et que peu après Ron s'était tranché les veines avec la dague qu'il utilisait pendant la guerre, leur mort resta mystérieuse et personne ne posa de questions, cela ne regardait que leurs amis et famille ...

Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy apprirent la nouvelle avec une peine immense mais finirent par admettre que pour eux c'était peut-être bien la seule solution, tout comme le disait Hermione dans la lettre qu'elle avait laissé à leur intention. Ron et Hermione étant désormais heureux dans la mort, ce que la vie ne pouvait pas leur offrir la mort le fit.

_**Fin**_

Hina : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Ron et Hermione : Mais qu'est-ce t'as fait ?

Hina : euh ... et bien une song fic .... D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà d'autres en vue ...

Hermione et Ron : Par Merlin pas ça ...

Hina : De toutes façons vous êtes jamais content alors .... Une p'tite review please ...

Ron et hermione **désespérés** : s'il vous plait aidez nous !!!

Hina **les baillonnent et les enferment dans un placard** : n'importe quoi ils vont trèèèèss bien ... allez bye

_**  
**_

_**  
  
**_


	2. RAR

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et review mes fics ! Je sais que je devrais être en train d'écrire mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ( sachant qu'un chapitre prend entre 1h30 et 3h d'écriture, réflexion ect ... ) donc je répond aux reviews que l'on m'a laissé pour cette fic !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Rupertforever : **J'ai moi même failli pleurer en l'écrivant .. je suis contente qu'elle t'es émue et je te remerci pour ta review ... Tu as raison à la fin ils sont enfin véritablement ensemble et ce pour toujours cette fois, avec rien ni personne pour les séparer ...

**Ashlee77 : **merci pour tout ces compliments ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'es plue .. bises et à bientôt j'espère ...

**Gedauphin : **Merci .. ça t'as donné des frissons ... c'est donc que c'est bien écris ... merci encore .. Hina

**Selann Yui : **micii .. euh quand au fait que t'es pas pu lire et bien c'est due au fait que je l'ai écrite puis postée directe et t'étais pas connectée donc ... m'enfin maintenant tu as lu, ne ?

**SoPhIaGrInT : **Merci .. quand au fait que tu vois trouble et bien je dirais que ( relis sa fic, essuie ses propres larmes ) ... oui. Sinon et bien achète un paquet de mouchoirs .. c'estc e que j'ai fait c'est bien plus pratique ( toujours avoir un paquet de mouchoirs avec soi .. lol )

A bientôt Hina

**Evanescente : **Merci comme je suis pas habituée à faire des fics comme ça ta review me touche beaucoup .. c'était ma première song-fic ... je vais en faire d'autres très vite ... encore merci et à bientôt Hina

**Voilà, à bientôt tout le monde pour de nouvelles aventures lol **


End file.
